


One New Message

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Modern AU, Nude Photos, Rough Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: After a delicious third date with Arthur, you long to see him again, and try to shorten the waiting time by sending him nude photos. Soon, you have to rethink that behavior, when Arthur shows you what he does to bad girls.





	One New Message

**Author's Note:**

> For once, this is not a request. I didn't even mean to write this at all, but the idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away.

There are a thousand things you should be doing instead of dreaming about Arthur Morgan. Still, you find yourself sprawled out on your sofa, fantasizing about the man like you've never done with anybody else before. You have a good reason, though.

After managing two dates without anything happening, you faltered on the third date, jumping Arthur like a feral cat. Not that you regret it. That was the best sex you've had in your life. The only problem is that you can't stop thinking about it.

The date was two weeks ago, and the only other time you could find where you're both available for another date is still a week away. You have no idea how you're supposed to hold out that long.

For the tenth time today, you open up your last conversation with Arthur on your phone. He wished you a good night, but not a good morning. You don't blame him, knowing that he's busy with work. There's also a good chance he doesn't want to bother you, assuming that you're working yourself.

Looking at Arthur's picture on your phone, you decide you need at least a little something from him, so you type a quick message.

_"good morning, big guy. what are you up to?"_

First, you're not sure about the nickname. It's kind of a joke. The words just tumbled out of you the second you got Arthur out of his underwear, and he laughed so hard you almost gave up on the sex altogether. Lucky for you, Arthur came back to his senses when you crawled on top of him. As you wallow in memories of that night, your phone buzzes in your hand.

_"you're the only thing that keeps me from strangling my co-worker. I really don't want to go to jail right now"_

You smile, even when you feel sorry that Arthur seems to have a bad day.

_"you need a little distraction?"_

The reply comes instantly.

_"yes please!"_

You look around your living room, wondering what you could talk about that would cheer Arthur up and distract him enough so he won't lose his head about some idiot. At first, you draw a complete blank, but then your thoughts go back to that night with Arthur.

_"I'm sitting on my sofa, thinking about our night together"_

You barely sent the message when you see that Arthur is typing.

_"wish to god I could be on that sofa with you"_

Your heart does a little leap and warmth pools in your stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. You've been awfully horny just thinking about Arthur, talking with him makes matters a thousand times worse. At first, you think about replying, maybe even flirt a little or tease him, but then another idea enters your mind. You struggle with it, not sure if it's too much, but the thought won't let go of you.

Getting up from the sofa, you pull down your jeans before lying back down. You try to find a proper angle and take a few pictures of your panties. You've never liked photos of yourself much, but when Arthur was with you, he sure seemed to like what he saw. The thought of him opening your message in the middle of work and seeing you like this is intoxicating. Taking a deep breath, you send one of the pictures without any explanation.

The messenger tells you that it got delivered, and your heart starts pounding, then you can tell that Arthur read the message. There's no answer, though. You jump up from your sofa, pacing back and forth, scolding yourself. It was too much. Or maybe it just wasn't a good idea to send something like this in the middle of the day. What if somebody else looked at Arthur's phone? You're about to send another message to apologize when your phone finally buzzes in your hand.

_"please tell me you're not lying there like this when I can't be there"_

You take a few deep breaths, happy that you didn't mess up, and his reply makes you eager to tease him even more. Pulling off your shirt and bra, you lie back down on the sofa. It takes a little fumbling, but you get yourself and the couch into the frame, trying your best to hold a seductive pose. Then you play with your nipples, making them stand up nice and hard for the picture. The only thing missing from it is your face, just in case anybody else might be able to sneak a look. Again, you send the picture without comment.

Lying there, waiting for Arthur's response, your mind keeps wandering back to your last date. Without thinking, your hand goes back to your breasts, teasing yourself, and then you move down your body just like Arthur did. Before you know it, your palm presses against your sex, and you tease yourself with a slow rub until your phone announces another message.

_"Jesus, sweetheart. you know I'm at work, are you trying to kill me?"_

_"you like it?"_ you reply, and Arthur's answer comes back immediately.

_"like it? I might stain my pants any second"_

That sure is a nice thought, not only for him. You spread your legs further apart, imagining how Arthur has to work, half-hard in his pants, trying to concentrate. You wish you could be there, drag him into a quiet corner, and seduce him to have you right then and there. You run your fingers over your folds at the thought, pushing the fabric of your panties a little deeper. Meanwhile, you keep teasing your nipples, and sensitive and horny as you are, it doesn't take long until your slick soaks through the panties. You keep rubbing yourself to create a visible stain and spreading your legs apart, you take another picture.

You send it with the words,_ "like this?"_

To get easier access, you pull the panties down and dare to touch yourself without the fabric between you and your fingers. You enjoy how hot and wet you feel to the touch, remembering how Arthur moaned between your legs as he licked you. You've never been with a guy who got off like this while giving you pleasure, and his moans and sighs together with his tongue had you come so hard that you almost passed out. You're sure that your neighbors heard you scream.

Another message hits your phone, and you eagerly open it.

_"don't tease me girl, or you gonna regret it"_

You smile, and you can't stop your fingers from running through your wetness. Turned on like this, it's hard to think about consequences, so you hold your phone in position, taking a picture of your wet pussy with your fingers rubbing your clit. Usually, you're not in the right position to see yourself like this, but looking at it now, you have to admit that it's hot. There's no way you can keep this to yourself when you have the option to torture Arthur.

You write, _"wish you were here,"_ and include the last picture.

At first, you try to wait for a response, hoping that whatever Arthur says might throw you over the edge, but time goes on, and there's no reply. Judging by the way Arthur answered your first messages, you don't think that he's offended. He probably just really had to go back to work. You think about getting yourself off, but after starting this with Arthur, it somehow feels weird to finish on your own. Instead, you hop into your shower to cool off.

When you're dressed, you think about what to do next, opting to at least finish one single task. You start with your kitchen, putting some boxes away that you carelessly left out after cooking the other day. Then you turn to the dishes, but before you can start the water, there's a rapid knock on your door. You hurry to open it, knowing that the delivery people rarely wait around for long, and you've been waiting for a package.

The second you open the door, strong hands take hold of you and push you inside.

"Arthur?" you squeal, unable to process how he got here so fast.

Without an answer, he kicks the door shut before lifting you up and carrying you to your bedroom. Arthur throws you onto the bed, crawling over you before you have a chance to do anything. He puts a hand to your face, drawing you in for a kiss. It's eager and feverish from the start, far away from the soft kisses you shared at your date.

Arthur's hands roam over your body, and he pulls up your shirt, lifting it over your head and pulling it off. Then, he kisses along your neck and down to your breasts, tasting the exposed skin. With a grunt, he reaches behind you, and in a swift movement, he opens your bra and drags it away as if it's the most significant nuisance he can think of.

With a satisfied hum, he dives down and attacks your nipples with his mouth, licking and sucking so mercilessly that you ruin your second pair of panties today. As if he knows, he runs his hands down your body and opens your jeans, pulling it down together with your underwear.

Arthur's barely been here for a few minutes, but you're lying there naked and dripping wet, your skin flushed, and your breathing elevated. The effect he has on you is not fair. Trying your best to keep your head, you push your hands against his chest, keeping a bit of distance between the two of you.

"How can you even be here?"

"Told my boss, I had an emergency," he says, picking your hands off his chest and dragging them over your head.

"Emergency?" you ask, disbelief in your voice.

Arthur doesn't bother to hold your hands down, knowing that you'll keep them right there. Instead, his eyes roam over your body as he opens his pants. You can't help but stare as Arthur takes his cock out, biting your lip so you won't say anything stupid this time. He's hard in his hand but still runs his fingers up and down his length.

"Yes, an emergency," he says, his voice a deep growl. "I told you not to tease me, girl. Now I have to show you what happens when you do."

A shiver runs down your spine, and for a moment, you're not sure if you want to know what he's got planned for you. This Arthur is different from the one you met before, darker, way more out of control. He pushes your legs apart and takes his place between them, rubbing the tip of his cock along your wet folds.

"Are you ready for your lesson, sweetheart?"

You take a few deep breaths, but the fact that he still asks puts you at ease. "I didn't mean to be bad," you say, trying your best to sound innocent.

Arthur leans over you, his lips brushing against your own. "Oh, but you was. But don't worry. I'll make sure you're a good girl for me."

With the words, he pushes into you, and you can't help that you reach for him, your fingers digging into his shoulders. Arthur doesn't seem to mind. He slides in and out of you at a quick pace, giving you an idea about how this is going to be. You enjoy the rub and roll your hips in time with him, but then his fingers dig into your flesh. He keeps your hips from moving, and pulls back, almost sliding out of you. Then he pushes back in with a hard thrust.

You let out a little scream, and Arthur pulls back out, watching you carefully. You try to ready yourself for the next push, but he leans in to kiss you, and only when you get lost in the heat of his mouth on yours does he thrust into you again. Arthur keeps going like this, teasing you over and over again until your nails dig deep into his skin.

Grabbing your hair, Arthur tilts your head to the side so he can bite along your neck, his tongue teasing your ear. "I think you're ready for a more intense lesson," he whispers, and before you have a chance to ask what that means, he shows you.

Holding you in place with his body, he fucks into you at a relentless pace, each thrust going so deep that you feel like he's splitting you open. His balls slap hard against your ass, making naughty sounds as your slick skin meets his again and again. Arthur bites down on your neck and sucks, licking circles over your skin. You're sure he's leaving a mark while all you can do is hold still and take it.

Arthur sits back a little then, pulling your legs up even further. With the new angle, it seems like he's rutting even deeper into you, his hands wandering over your body. It feels like he's touching you everywhere at the same time. Your stomach, your sides, your throat, your breasts, your nipples. All your nerves are on high alert, and your core is humming as if filled with electricity.

All the while, Arthur is watching you, slowing down to only roll his hips, drawing circles inside of you. With how sensitive you are, this is almost worse than the rough thrusts. You find yourself moaning even more, pushing yourself against Arthur.

"You know, I thought about this every day," he says. "I could just come by and surprise you, have you sit on my face or get you to ride me again. Maybe I could get you to be a good girl for me, have you do whatever I want."

You moan at the words, knowing full well that you would have done just that if he dared to come by.

"But I tried to be good," Arthur says, his voice strained. "Didn't want to seem like I'm just after the sex. But there you are, being such a bad girl, sending all those pictures."

You gasp at a particularly deep thrust, running your hands over Arthur's chest as if to soothe him. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, sweetheart," Arthur says, kissing you again. It's a lot softer than before. "Just like I know that you'll be a good girl for me now."

"How?" you ask, eager to do what he says.

He kisses you again, pleased with how compliant you are. "I'll watch when you come with my cock deep inside of you. You gonna be loud for me, letting everybody in this goddamn building know what I'm doing to you right now. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," you moan, barely able to hold it in anyway, "oh God, yes."

Finally, he picks up the pace again, making you feel like you're being dragged up on a roller coaster, slowly but surely reaching the tipping point. Your slick soaks Arthur's cock, leaking out of you with every drag, and more and more heat pools between your legs.

Holding on to you, Arthur lets go off any reservations he might have had before. The way he fucks into you now makes you dizzy, and in between eager breaths, moans and cries tumble from your lips. The constant rub of Arthur's cock brings you closer and closer to the edge, and then he leans in, grabbing your hair.

"That's it, sweetheart," Arthur says. "You're such a good girl for me."

The contrast between his harsh movements and the sweet words push you over the edge. Arthur's warm voice fills you up just as much as his cock. You can't help but drag your nails over his back, leaving red streaks all over his skin.

Your whole body tenses as your muscles squeeze his cock, your mouth falling open. You moan and cry as he keeps pushing into you, and only when your body goes slack, does he draw back. You have a few seconds to catch your breath before Arthur gets up. He's still holding your hair and pulls at it to get you into motion. He gets you on your knees in front of the bed, stroking his cock right in front of your face.

Drawing your head back by the hair, Arthur looks down at you, and you eagerly open your mouth. He pushes his cock between your lips with a grown, and you suck him in. It only takes a few more pushes until Arthur comes deep down your throat. You swallow everything he gives you, obediently licking him clean afterward.

Arthur sits down on the bed with a deep sigh before pulling you into his lap. You sling your legs around him, and he carefully takes your face in his hands. "You alright?"

"Fine," you say, smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" he asks, searching your eyes and looking guilty as hell. "I didn't mean to go that hard without even asking first."

You plant a kiss on his lips, putting your arms around his neck. "It's all good, Arthur. I might not be able to walk for a few days, but I enjoyed myself very much."

He lets out a little chuckle, the worry falling off of him, and you melt into him, enjoying the warmth. Arthur runs his hands over your body, but it's just a sweet caress now. You bury your face in his neck and breath him in, a bittersweet feeling welling up in you.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can wait another week until our next date."

Arthur runs his hands up your back, playing with your hair. "I got some vacation days left. Maybe I should take a little bit of time off."

"Really?" you ask, drawing back to look at him. "You would do that?"

"Might be safer," Arthur says with a smile. "Not sure what I'd do if you keep sending pictures like that while I'm at work."

"Yeah," you say, kissing him again. "I guess it's better to give me a few more lessons before you leave me unsupervised again."

Arthur laughs. "I'm not sure there's a lesson in this world that could actually turn you into a good girl."

You lean in to bite his neck and roll your hips. "Don't give up on me yet."

"Never," Arthur says, his arms closing around you.

You can't be sure, but at that moment, you like to think that you'll still send him dirty pictures even years from now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
